


Flash-Flood

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 701 OV, Drabble, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash-Flood

Fran's face is turned upwards, her ears curved and her hair like a waterfall.

It is raining, finally, after days of hot, sunny skies. You've both turned glances skyward, with longing at the grey-blue tint. It might have been a thunderstorm; it might have passed you by; but this rain is a steady inundation and your sky wears only star-shot black.

The rain is surprisingly cold, but refreshing. Your sweat-soaked shirt is clean and close against your skin.

The torrents coursing down the ship sound just like the rain on roof-tiles, vanish in the sand. Look how far you've come.


End file.
